thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Right on Traction
Right on Traction is the second story of More Branch Line Engines, and the second in Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series. It was uploaded on August 5, 2015. Plot Every day in the quarry Bill and Ben are assigned to take China Clay Trucks to the docks where they are sent in ships to far away lands. One day when Trevor is working at the China Clay works and is bemused by Bill and Ben as they are organizing a train to take to the docks but upon leaving they nearly crash into Boco. Boco warns the twins about the docks being very busy before returning to the docks himself, when Trevor agrees Bill and Ben claim he knows nothing about hard work as he works in an Apple Orchard. Before Jem Cole can react Trevor interrupts telling him that one day he will prove himself to Bill and Ben. Upon leaving the twins continue to insult Trevor. Later that day the twins were resting and Trevor was prepared to go home but the Quarry Manager arrives and tells the Twins that a final load of Trucks is needed to go to the Docks. However when the driver goes to switch the points there is trouble, the points were Jammed due to the twins being reckless. The manager is mortified stating how easy it could be if something could pull the remaining trucks to the docks. Suddenly Trevor had an idea which is that he could pull the trucks to the docks, although Bill, Ben and Jem Cole don't think the Manager says that it is worth the try. Soon Trevor is hitched up and slowly but surely Trevor begins to head to the docks. When he arrives Donald, Edward, James and Boco all cheer him and he arrives at the boat just in time. The Fat Controller congratulates Trevor on his Efforts and tells Boco to shunt the trucks into their appropriate sidings. Ever since then Bill and Ben admit that Trevor is a really useful Traction Engine. However The Fat Controller concludes that another Diesel needs to be brought in to help Bill and Ben. Characters * Trevor * Bill and Ben * Boco * Edward * Jem Cole * Quarry Manager * Sir Topham Hatt * Terence (does not speak, spoke in original cut) * James (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Derek (indirectly mentioned) Transcript Main article: Right on Traction/Transcript Trivia * The title is a pun on the idiom "Right on Track". * Terence had a speaking role in the original cut, at the moment at the end where it shows him and Trevor having a conversation. This was cut due to time, and was just Terence telling Trevor about how he pulled Annie and Clarabel out of the snow when Thomas was stuck in it. * This marks the first appearance of (#1TFM)s 2012 Bill and Ben models. They were a challenge to use because of how long it took for them to load. Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:More Branch Line Engines